Castlevania: Dracula's Dragons
by Kathey Royals
Summary: Follows The Lords of Shadow: Mirror of Fate; After Simon Belmont killed Dracula, the castle seemed quiet enough, until soldiers start disappearing, worrying the Brotherhood. Simon, along with Alucard, go about investigating the disappearances, what they find is something they would have never expected. Rated T for language.
1. Intro

**New story, no idea if I'll stick to it or not. I know I said I was probably going to do a Twilight Fanfiction, and I will, its just going slow and I'm going to probably work on it more before posting it. So just to make it a little more simpler to understand, plus background info. This story follows the Lord of Shadows, Mirror of Fate. I'm not very good at describing the characters as to how they would all act. **

**This takes place after Simon Belmont killed Dracula with Alucard's help. In this, Simon and Alucard are on better terms, besides the fact Alucard is his father and a vampire. The whole story goes that the dragons are kept hidden when Dracula is around, when he is killed, the dragons do their duty to keep others out when they intrude, thus why they wouldn't kill Trevor or Simon when Dracula was around. How the dragons came to be in the castle will be revealed later. **

**I'll let you get on with it, leave a review if you like it, it helps me know if at least 1 person likes it, if nobody seems to like it, I might just ditch this until there is. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Didn't you hear about what happened to the last group?"

"Yes, everything seemed normal to them, then they were gone, the one who escaped didn't even see what took the others, only that one of them commanded the others in a language that they couldn't understand."

"Pipe down or we'll be discovered!"

A group of soldiers crept up the steps to the castle, one known to be the home of Dracula, however, he was once again killed by a Belmont, Simon Belmont.

Hidden in the shadows, glowing yellow eyes watched the humans as they entered the castle. A low rumble echoed off the walls before the eyes closed and disappeared.

"Did you hear that?"

"Be quiet!"

"Do you get the feeling we're being watched?"

Above them, a scaled tail swings from a ledge, spikes on the tip of it. A light blue snout pokes out from the shadows, pure white teeth bared for a moment before closing and pulling back into the shadows along with the tail.

"Hold up, I heard something."

Metal clanged together before a shadow dropped from somewhere ahead of the the soldiers. Two lowered their lances, other drew their swords.

"Who goes there? Show yourself!"

A pink scaled dragon crept out of the shadows, its eyes different colors, one lighter and one darker than its scales.

"Dragons? Here in the castle? Is that what killed the others?"

A growl echoed off the walls and the soldiers were suddenly on their backs, a large brown club being pulled into the shadows, attached to a green scaled tail.

There was the sound of four dragons roaring before the smell of blood and the sound of breaking bones echoed in the room, then silence. The pink dragon stood over the dead bleeding soldiers.

"They're all yours," the green dragon said.

The pink dragon opened its mouth, its fangs growing longer until they were outside of its mouth. The dragon hissed and its fangs drove into the dead bodies, the blood being sucked from them. The other three dragons crept back into the shadows, staying away from the pink one's meal.

"Why we are bound to stay in this hell hole I will never know," the yellow dragon whispered to the other two.

"Because if we do not, when the Prince of Darkness returns, he will have our heads. His fangs cannot hurt us, but his strength can," the light blue dragon mumbled and sighed.

The pink dragon tossed the drained bodies to the other three.

"Strip them of their flesh then throw the bones in the Crypt," she said. The three males did as she directed, eating the flesh of the humans with disgusted faces.

The female flapped her wings, flying up to the window the looks out the front of the castle. _Why did it have to be us? Why?_

* * *

**And that's it. I'll wait for a review before I post chapter 1. My posting schedule will be the same as Teen Tiger, if you haven't read it, its Wednesdays and Saturdays if I remember. Hope to hear from somebody soon. Later.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, here's the first actual chapter. It's not the greatest, but I'm trying my best. Enjoy.**

* * *

The overcast above had lasted for days, but that didn't stop the barbarian, Simon Belmont, from riding towards the castle. The soldier's words rang in his head.

_I tell you! They were huge! Big white fangs, huge wings, and the size of horses! You must believe me young Belmont!_

Simon told the soldier he would look, for the Brotherhood couldn't send any other to deal with whatever was in Dracula's castle. It hadn't been long since Simon had killed the Prince of Shadows with his father, who was also turned into a vampire.

Alucard.

Simon could picture the man's face perfectly. Snow white hair, yellow eyes, and pale skin.

Simon approached the bridge to enter the castle, stopping his horse and walking on foot, his father's combat cross in hand. He looked up at the castle, noticing a figure perched in a window. He couldn't tell what it was and backed up to see if he could get a better look, only to see the shadow of the figure disappear.

Curiosity won and Simon entered the castle. He walked ever so slowly through the hall, looking around, his weapon ready to strike. Something splashed at his feet and Simon looked down, a puddle of blood was under his feet, fresh.

Simon knelt down and examined the blood when something landed behind him. Simon whipped around, lashed the whip-like weapon and snagged something. Whatever his combat cross grabbed pulled back against it, not giving an easy fight. Simon held his ground before yanking hard, pulling the creature into the light, revealing a yellow dragon's head. The beast snarled and swung around, tripping Simon with its tail before disappearing into the shadows again. Above him, Simon could hear the sound of wings flapping, four pairs of them before something dived at him, a trail of mist behind it. A blue spirit appeared and the ice bounced off the spirit, leaving Simon unharmed. Simon could hear the dragons speaking to each other above him, but he was unable to understand what they were saying, except one sentence.

"He's a Belmont, like Dracula was in his human years."

Simon stood at the dragons landed, four of them stepping into the light of the fire.

"Simon Belmont, glad to have you back in the castle," the green scaled dragon said to him.

"How do you know my name? Who are you all?" Simon demanded.

"I am Zoymey," the green dragon said.

"Sylark," the light blue dragon stated.

"Name's Malice," the yellow one said with a bit of joy in his voice.

The last dragon, the pink one, said nothing to Simon.

"Answer me pink beast," Simon pointed to the dragon and it snarled.

"I'm not just a fucking beast! I was a beautiful creature before Dracula cursed my team and I!" she yelled and smoke puffed from her nose.

"Please forgive Anna, she has been very sensitive about this place ever since Dracula cursed us," Zoymey said.

"Curse? What curse?" Simon asked.

Zoymey opened his mouth to answer when the ground started to shake and a screech echoed through the whole corridor.

"Oh great...not him again," Anna whined. She, Malice, and Sylark headed further into the castle.

"There has been an issue with something called a Reaver, the Toy Maker has managed to revive him into a way that is too cruel to stand, we had hoped it wouldn't be a problem but it is. Follow us if you wish to help," Zoymey said to Simon before running off, his clubbed tail trailing after him.

Simon had heard about the Reaver from Alucard. Creatures called Scavens had turned a watchman into the Reaver. Simon knew that Acludard had killed the Reaver, the long mutated claws were proof enough after drinking its blood.

Simon ran after the dragons, following them to the courtyard. What he saw was a relief. Alucard stood over a huge black creature with a sort of bird mask on the end of its nose.

"I killed you once, and I killed you again. The Toy Maker will not be able to revive you this time beast," Alucard said.

"Allow me Alucard," Anna said. She inhaled before letting loose a line of flame, setting the Reaver on fire.

"How do you know anybody's name?" Simon asked.

"Anna and Sylark have telepathic powers, they can read minds and communicate with them, its how we know the names of anybody," Zoymey explained.

Simon looked over at the flames then looked back at Zoymey. "I saw a mist when you were attacking, that was ice correct?" he asked and Zoymey nodded. "Is that all you creatures attack with?"

"No actually, I shoot a blast in the shape of a cone, its called an Earth Blast. It takes the rocks I eat and uses them against enemies. We each have different organs in our bodies to use our breath elements. Sylark is the one with ice, the organ for his ice breath is in his chest near his heart, giving the literal term for a cold heart. Malice shoots lightning, the organ for his breath is in his stomach. Anna is a little different, she can breathe many different elements, not just fire. Her breed is only supposed to shoot and control flowers, but being who we are, she shoots not just Flowers and fire, but also lightning, ice, earth, shadow, and water. She also has the traits of a sort of vampire dragon in our species called a Venom Dragon. All those elements I named are actually the eight basic elements in our world."

"Your _world?_"

"Let's just say we aren't from around here."

"And the curse?"

"Oh I can tell you bout this," Malice jumped in. "To make it short, we ended up here and Dracula saw a good use for us and cursed us. Everytime he is killed we're transported here to protect the castle from those who invade, like the soldiers we've been attacking. Nothing bad will happen if we don't protect the castle, but its not like we can leave to find decent food, so we unfortunately have been feeding on the humans that come here, Anna takes their blood, we strip them of their flesh and dump the rest into the Crypt."

"Besides that you are no threat to the land?" Simon asked and Malice shook his head.

"Before you jump to plans Simon, we should help these dragons. They do not belong here and I can guess that they want to go home, who knows how long it will be before Dracula returns," Alucard said.

"We would be most grateful if you did help us," Zoymey said. Malice and Sylark nodded their heads.

"We will do what we can," Simon said, placing a hand on Zoymey's shoulder.

"However, before anything else, how is it the castle is standing once again, the last time I was here, it had crumbled to the ground," Alucard said.

"Soon as we're brought here, the castle is restored. It takes time but it does," Anna answered. She snorted and stared at the flames. "Know this though Belmonts, this curse has a downside. Should you trip the trap, things turn bad." Before Simon or Alucard could ask what she meant, Anna opened her wings and took off, flying over the crushed elevator to the room above them.

"She's not very social is she?" Simon asked.

"Ever since we were cursed, we've all been very...off especially Anna. She had to leave someone behind this time, someone very special, and it hurts her o be away from him, all of them," Zoymey sighed.

"We better catch up before Anna leaves us behind," Sylark said and he followed after Anna with Malice on his tail.

"We have spells set up around the castle to help you gentlemen when needed, be careful, monsters still roam about," Zoymey said and followed the others.

"After you," Simon said to Alucard. Alucard jumped up onto the smashed elevator before jumping against the wall, jumping back and forth before disappearing out of site. "Now to find those spells the dragon mentioned, ah here's one." Simon stepped on a strange symbol on the elevator, suddenly being launched up to the next floor before following after the dragons and his father.

* * *

**And that's that. Hope to hear from you guys again next time I have a chapter.**

**TEEN WOLF FANS!: I have a Teen Wolf Fan fic called the Teen Tiger and the sequel The Teen Tiger Returns. Check them out if you want! Teen Tiger is done, Teen Tiger Returns is going slow, just a warning on that.**


End file.
